1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a metal-enclosed gas-filled switchgear unit.
2. Discussion of Background
Single-phase metal-enclosed gas-filled switchgear units are known whose circuit breaker poles have arcing chambers which are held by specially constructed support arrangements made from insulating material and are supported against the pole housing, which is constructed as a metal enclosure. Each of these support arrangements is comparatively complicated and expensive to produce. As a rule, the current terminals of these arcing chambers are likewise held in the metal enclosure by separate further supports, this type of support being used as a standard component at a multiplicity of points in the gas-filled switchgear units. This type of support can be produced in an entirely economical fashion owing to the comparatively large batch-quantities.
Furthermore, the parts of the arcing chamber which are situated on both sides of its point of interruption are connected as a rule by a pressure-resistant insulating conduit which is comparatively expensive to produce.